degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Tim
Tim was a gay former student of Degrassi Community School, and was in the play Hamlet, where he met Marco Del Rossi. He was portrayed by Alex House. Character History Early life In Tell It to My Heart, Tim told Marco that his best friend since 3rd grade called him a "fag" and punched him in the face when he found out that he was gay. Season 5 Marco originally met Tim when he was a part of the play Hamlet, in Tell It To My Heart. Marco first spoke to Tim when he was called a fag, and slammed into a locker, Marco told Tim that Degrassi is usually a pretty cool place, but not always. Throughout their time spent together Marco continually gives Tim advice, leading Tim to believe Marco had already come out to his father. He runs to Marco's house very upset after his father kicks him out after discovering he was using a gay teen chat website. Later on Tim discovers Marco has not truly come out to his father, making him angry. Although Marco ends up coming out to his father while preforming "Hamlet," which makes Tim smile. Tim appears in I Against I, helping Marco with his safe sex campaign, which two members of The Friendship Club, Linus and Spinner Mason decide to ruin. Spinner apologizes, although Linus does not. In Tim's final appearance, Total Eclipse of the Heart, Marco and Tim have begun dating steadily. Although when Marco's ex-boyfriend Dylan Michalchuk returns, things take a turn for the worse as Marco is not yet over Dylan, and is still angry that he cheated on him. Marco attempts to get his mind off of Dylan, and invites Tim to a club, where he kisses him in front of Dylan. Tim begins to notice the way Marco is acting, and he tells Marco to ignore Dylan. Marco and Tim get into an argument, which ultimately leads to their breakup. Appearances Quotes *(First line) "Yeah, I'm fine." *(Final line) "Go back to your stupid, lying, cheating ex. 'Cause you know what, Marco? You were perfect for him." *"Wow, it looks like a brain bomb went off in here." *"You used me..." Relationships *Marco Del Rossi **Start Up: Total Eclipse Of The Heart (517) **Broke Up: Total Eclipse Of The Heart (517) ***Reason: Marco is still in love with Dylan and Tim felt Marco was using him as a cover-up for his feelings. Trivia *Tim was the second "Tim" in the Degrassi Franchise. The first was Tim O'Connor. *Tim was the second character to be physically gay bashed. The first was Marco and the third was Zane. *Tim's surname was never revealed. *As revealed in Tell It to My Heart, he was a member of the Degrassi Drama Department. He starred in the school's production of Hamlet. *In Total Eclipse Of The Heart, Tim mentioned that he was a big fan of the Oscars. The same was true of Marco. Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Male Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 5 Category:LGBT Category:Degrassi: TNG teens Category:Degrassi Drama Club